


Nothing Makes One So Vain...

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [34]
Category: The Used
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I had gay sex at church camp… three times.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

I had gay sex at church camp… three times. Despite my parents’ anti-Morman attitude, I went on one of their ‘spiritual expeditions’. Partly because I was curious. Mostly because I wanted to give Bert the support I knew he so desperately needed, going to the camp had been his last ditch effort to appease his folks. It was there that I kissed him for the first time.

For weeks I’d been fighting my feelings, my lust for my best friend. He’d crawled into the tent we had been sharing and curled up against me. I could almost feel his frustration and sadness that had plagued him since before the trip. Of their own volition my arms had gone around him, stroking, soothing and when he had raised his tear stained face to look at me, I kissed him. It’d felt like the most natural thing in the world.

He’d responded with eager naivety, the passion of innocence. No, that’s wrong, he wasn’t innocent, not by any stretch of the imagination except in this one way. And when I sucked him off I revelled in his shocked gasps and the bitter taste of him.

It must have been, what? Two days later when we had sex for the first time. Well, let’s just say that he wasn’t particularly quiet, biting into my shoulder to muffle his scream of completion. We were damn lucky not to have been discovered that night, or the following morning.

The third time, however, I’d held him on the edge for so long that I’m sure that his shout woke the vast majority of the camp. Two of the Priests came rushing into the tent, determined to solve whatever the problem was.

I’ll laugh at the looks on their faces until the day I die. Clearly horrified to find us sinning in the worst possible way, they threw us out. And informed Bert’s parents. That I didn’t find so funny and still don’t. That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

I guess it worked out in the end, Bert came to live with me and we’re still together. Okay, so I feel guilty about the way it happened, but I can’t complain because I ended up with the love of my life.


End file.
